entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
She-Ra Review
She-Ra - Review Poster/Header Welches Mädchen wollte nicht schon immer mächtige Kräfte haben, eine Prinzessin sein oder sich für das Gemeinwohl einsetzen? (Genau darum geht es in She-Ra und die Rebellenprinzessinnen, in dem die junge Adora als Findelkind von Hordak nach Jahren der Ausbildung zur Soldatin entdeckt, dass sie "zu Größerem" bestimmt ist. Als sie im Wald ein Schwert entdeckt, verwandelt sie sich schließlich in She-Ra, eine Prinzessin der Macht. Ihre Loyalität wird auf die Probe gestellt und sie realisiert welche Schrecken die Hordes über Etheria und dessen Bewohner bringen. Doch nachdem sie sich der Rebellion angeschlossen hat, steht sie vor allem ihrer einstigen Gefährtin Catra gegenüber.) Bereits 2016 wurde ein Reboot der erfolgreichen Serie aus den 80er Jahren bekannt, am 13. November 2018 war es denn soweit. She-Ra 2018 Hintergrund.jpg|Hervorragend magische Hintergründe lassen die Welt von Etheria lebendig werden She-Ra 2018 Catra und Adora.jpg|Interessante Rivalinnen mit ihren eigenen Problemen: Catra und Adora Mit seinem einfachen, beinahe platten Zeichenstil der Figuren, lehnt sich die Serie optisch eher an Steven Universe an, für den vor allem Serienschöpferin Noelle Stevenson verantwortlich ist. Dabei fallen die Hintergründe besonders schön aus, bleiben jedoch relativ farbenfroh und freundlich. Bei ernsteren Themen, wie der Darstellung des Konflikts zwischen der Rebellion und den Hordes, funktioniert das mal mehr oder weniger. Sowohl die Originalserien als auch der Ableger He-Man and the Masters of the Universe aus dem Jahr 2002 beherrschten es, eine deutlich spannendere Atmosphäre aufzubauen und das Publikum von Anfang an zu fesseln. Im Gegenzug wird dafür verständlich, wieso Adora und andere Soldaten so lange von Hordak, Shadow Weaver und seinem Gefolge indoktriniert werden konnten. Und erst nach und nach baut die Serie an Spannung auf. Die Serie besticht durch Situationskomik und wegen dem Cast und könnte deswegen auch sehr Fans der beiden Serien des Avatar-Universums The Last Airbender und Die Legende von Korra gefallen. Für das Reboot wurden selbstverständlich viele altbekannte Charaktere aufpoliert, erhielten neue Hintergrundgeschichten und wurden außerdem verjüngt. Besonders Wert wurde jedoch auf die Vielfältigkeit und die Persönlichkeiten des Cast gelegt. Ziemlich clever wird damit ein junges, zwar überwiegend weibliches, aber dennoch breiteres Publikumsspektrum (aller Ethnien und Hintergründe) angesprochen, die mit ihren Heldinnen und Helden mitfiebern können. Ein ebenfalls sehr großes Augenmerk liegt dabei auf die persönlichen Probleme und der Zusammenarbeit der Prinzessinnen, denn die wollen erstmal alle an einen Tisch gebracht werden. She-Ra 1985 Cast.jpg|Zum Vergleich: Der Cast der Originalserie... She-Ra 2018 Cast.jpg|... und des Reboots Mit der Erzählstruktur lehnt sich die Serie dann eher an neuere Titel an, darunter auch an He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, ebenfalls ein Reboot. Man lernt im Gegensatz zu anderen Serien die anderen Prinzessinnen und Charaktere dank der Erzählweise erst nach und nach kennen und hat Zeit sich auf den Wachstum der Charaktere zu fokussieren. Im Falle der Rivalität von Adora und Catra ist dies besonders wichtig. Weder sind die Helden alle richtig gut oder als unfehlbar dargestellt, noch sind alle Anhänger Hordaks richtig böse. Parallelen liegen auch darin, dass Adora und She-Ra, und das ist durchaus positiv anzumerken, ein anderes Aussehen besitzen und Tiere wie Swift Wind keine menschliche Sprache beherrschen. Zwar wurde Adoras Vergangenheit im Gegensatz zur Originalserie abgeändert, doch noch ist ihre rätselhafte Vergangenheit nicht vollkommen aufgedeckt und es bleibt ihr Raum für zur Selbstreflexion und zum Wachstum. Hinweise lassen zudem den Spielraum für ein weiteres Reboot von He-Man hoffen. Alles in allem ist She-Ra besonders für ein jüngeres, weibliches Publikum zu empfehlen. Fans werden vor allem auf ihren Geschmack kommen, wenn sie sich nicht an den Änderungen der Charaktere und deren Hintergrund stören. thumb|center|500 px Kategorie:Aki-chan86